


An Awkward Dance

by WolfInTheRain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Street Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheRain/pseuds/WolfInTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hated change more than anything, and he was sure this particular change would only ruin his life. But when change brings a hot street dancer along with it, it can't be that bad, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be excited as fuck about this one.  
> Hell yeah.  
> Awww hell yeah.  
> That's pretty much all I have to say.  
> Why is Levi doing windmills and suicide drops?  
> Because I lack any form of self-restraint. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

To say I hated my town would be an understatement. 

Shiganshina had always been hostile, unaccommodating. Everyone rushed to look at you the wrong way if you did something that jeopardized the peace and quiet of our little town, never caring about anything other than _seeming_ okay- even if it was rotten inside. Then again, we were all poor, and maybe that's what made everyone so wary. When you had so few, you rushed to protect it from anyone who might pose a threat. 

My sister and I, we had even less. 

"Eren, are you finished yet?" Mikasa's voice traveled across the hall and into my room, tinted with annoyance that I couldn't seem to understand. I didn't want to be finished yet. Hell, I didn't want to be finished at all. But she wouldn't listen to me, because she never did listen to me when she had made up her mind. "Hey, Eren. We have to leave." 

She was at my door, arms crossed at her chest as she stared at me expectantly. I made sure to fix her with a murderous glare, fully intent on giving her the silent treatment for as long as I would last. 

Mikasa didn't seem very happy with it. "Don't give me that look. You know I don't want this anymore than you do." And I did. It's true that I hated my town with a burning passion; I hated the air, and I hated the people, and I hated my dad for leaving us here with a comatose mother in the hospital. But I hated change even more. 

And I didn't want to move.

"Well, you seem to be dealing with it pretty well. Maybe you're happy to leave her here to rot." I didn't believe it, but it's not like that would stop me from saying it. I was probably just trying to get a rise out of her, because it seemed to me like I was the only one who was actually fighting against this. Ever since Armin called and told her about that crappy job, that we could move to Trost, Mikasa had been doing everything in her power to get us there. 

It's not like I wasn't thrilled that I would be seeing Armin again. He'd been gone for a month already, and I missed him like hell, even though we talked on the phone daily. But Trost was even worse a town than ours. All the posh kids were there, all the rich idiots who thought they were better than everyone else. _And mom wasn't there._ Mikasa had said that we'd come to visit her often, of course. Not that it would make much of a difference - it had already been seven years. If things went on like this, I was afraid she would never wake up. But that really wasn't something I wanted to think about. 

"I miss her too." It was a soft murmur, one that made me look up at my sister as if I had forgotten she was even here. Black bangs covered her face as she stared at the floor, and I thought for a second that maybe she was finally having a weak moment. But she wasn't. "That doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and cry about it. Now come on, Eren. They're waiting for us." 

It was the last time I saw my house at Shiganshina. 

 

~*~**~*~

 

"I missed you guys so much." It was the first thing Armin said to us when he came over to the new house, and he didn't say much else for a long while. And neither did we, considering he had us both in a vice grip that made it impossible to speak - or breathe, even. It was almost funny, considering his small frame. 

"We missed you too, Armin." I choked out, wrapping one arm around him as tightly as I could. And it was true, we had both missed him. Armin was more of a family than anyone else had ever been, and there was no denying that. 

He pulled back, excitement swimming in his eyes. "Show me around?" He asked giddily, staring more at me than he did at Mikasa. Which was stupid, considering she'd been the one to check the place out beforehand. I'd only just seen it. And yet she caught the hint so soon that it made me wonder if they had said something to each other that I hadn't caught. 

"I'm going to unpack my stuff, so Eren can show you around the house." She said softly, heading to another room before I could protest. Armin's blue gaze was expectant, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the sight. 

"It's not that great a place," I murmured, quickly guiding him through it and pointing at the rooms. _Den. Bathroom. Bedroom._

Armin's head fell slightly to the side. "Why do you say that? It's pretty spacious. And at a good price, too." 

He wasn't wrong. But that didn't change anything. "It's not home." 

He sighed, almost as if he'd expected me to say that. Maybe he had. "Eren." His tone was suddenly tinted with seriousness, and I felt like we were about to have a conversation that I wanted to steer far away from. "It's a new home. I know change is hard, but this is a better town. A better job for Mikasa. And the school is good, too, I'm sure you'll do alri-" 

"I just don't like the fact that she's constantly taking care of me." I cut him off, and Armin breathed out a sigh. I could see that he was thinking of a way to reply to that that wouldn't hurt my feelings, but I wasn't going to let him. "I can't even land a job, pay for myself. If I could, we wouldn't have had to leave. And she wouldn't have to push herself so hard. I know you think this is a good thing, Armin. And it's true that life will be easier now that she has this job. But we're sacrificing mom for it. And I don't want to leave her behind just because I can't take care of myself." 

Great job, Jeager. It's only your first day here and you're already being a piece of crap to the people you love. We should get you a prize. 

It was obvious Armin wanted to push it, but fortunately, he was smart enough not to. "Sorry," he muttered. 

I shook my head. "At least you're here. I don't know if I'd be able to do this without you." His eyes lit up instantly, and I noticed him holding back a smile. 

"It'll be great," he whispered. "I promise you." 

I did my best to smile back. 

 

 

Almost a day had passed since we came to Shiganshina and I didn't want to unpack anything again in my life. I plopped down on the couch with a groan, covering my face with my hands. "I give up," I mumbled into my palms. "Let's go out." 

I wasn't normally the one to suggest it, but if it meant I wouldn't have to see another carton box for the rest of the night, it was more than an exciting idea. 

Mikasa looked over at me, her gaze calculating. "We need to finish up here tonight. I'm starting work tomorrow morning and I don't want to come back to a pile of boxes." The sound that left my lips was not one of approval. 

Armin - who had stayed here to help us unpack - glanced at Mikasa before pointing my way. "I don't think he's going to be much help, Mikasa. He's probably going to complain more than he'll actually work." I noticed the playful glint in Armin's eyes fast enough and caught on. He was just trying to get me out of this. Even so, I couldn't help but feel a bit insulted. 

At least she seemed to be thinking about it.

"Alright," she breathed the word out along with a sigh, "you guys can go. I'll stay here and finish." Her eyes narrowed slightly my way. "You'd better pay me back for this, Eren."

I instantly jumped off the couch, grinning almost too excitedly. "You're the best." She rolled her eyes at my comment, and I grabbed Armin's hand before she had time to change her mind. He looked between the two of us. 

"Are you sure?" He asked her, and I almost shot him a glare. 

Mikasa just waved her hand dismissively. "There's not much left to do here. You two be safe." 

Armin nodded, and I was dragging him out the door a second later. Once we'd reached the bottom floor and the door was shut behind us, I took a deep breath and let out a happy exhale. Getting out of there was almost too good. 

"You're overreacting, you know," He commented, shoving at my side playfully. I returned the gesture. 

"You say it like you're not happy to get out of there." Armin rolled his eyes, and I stuck my hands in my pockets. It was a bit chilly outside, and I regretted rushing out of the apartment without at least grabbing a jacket. "So, is there anywhere we can go that's not too shitty?" _And not too cold?_

He seemed to ponder on my question for a moment before his hand latched onto mine and he pulled me along with him. "I know a place you'll love, and it's really close by." 

I followed along, my head falling to the side. "What, taking me to a brothel on my first night here?" I smirked when I saw the furious blush that was creeping into his cheeks, choking back a laugh. 

"Eren!" He scolded, swatting at me softly. "It's just a park," he muttered under his breath. 

"Oh, so that's what you call them here?" I pushed on, wagging my eyebrows. He huffed, and the blush didn't retreat. 

"Shut up," he said, but his tone held no threat at all. It was almost too easy to tease him sometimes, and I loved that about him. I'd _missed_  that about him. One month of being away from my best friend had actually been really hard on me, and now that he was here, I was determined to make up for lost time. 

We kept walking, and I could hear a beat somewhere near us. Armin's gaze flickered over to me momentarily. "What's that?" I asked - the sound kept getting louder and louder as we neared the park. 

"You'll see." 

And just like that, I did. The cold suddenly didn't matter, because what was happening a few feet ahead of me was captivating. I knew I'd heard this song before, but I couldn't quite place it. And I wouldn't even bother to. Not when that girl was kicking her feet up in the air and grinning as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

"Oh my God," I breathed, and I caught Armin nodding from the corner of my eye.

"I know, she's incredible. And they're all here tonight." My eyes widened, and only then did I realize that there were other people around her - cheering her on. The crowd was standing a couple of feet away from them, whistling and shouting. "That's Petra," Armin murmured. "She's the best b-girl in the state. This is nothing compared to what she can really do." 

I blinked, hardly keeping track of her movements but not wanting to miss a second of them. She really was incredible. "They're all street dancers?" 

"Yeah. Come on, let's get closer." And I wasn't about to say no. We pushed through the gathering crowd, getting as close as we could. Someone joined Petra; a taller girl. Her toprock was incredible, and she performed a drop before diving into a flawless 6-step. I turned over to look at Armin. "Hanji. She's awesome too." And she really was. I could hardly keep my mouth from falling open as I watched her dance, and I was almost too engrossed to notice that the crowd was now shouting something in unison. 

"Corporal, Corporal, Corporal!" They got louder and louder, and I could only assume that was a name. By the look on Armin's face, I imagined it wasn't just any name, either. 

"Oh my God, Eren, he's coming on." I shot him a helpless stare, not even sure what to expect, and the excitement in his eyes just grew by the second. "The Corporal rarely ever dances. I've only seen him once, and he's... he's amazing Eren, you have no id-" Armin's blue eyes widened incredulously, and I turned to look at the man that was now replacing Hanji. 

My own eyes followed the example of Armin's, though for an entirely different reason. "Armin, he's shorter than you!" I cried out, loud enough that everyone heard me. It was like time stopped for a single moment, and when his eyes fell on me, an intimidating shade of silver, I instantly regretted it. I felt Armin pull at the fabric of my shirt, and the man's eyes turned away from me.

And then he was on the ground. 

And I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 

 

He was so fast that I couldn't keep track of his movements no matter how hard I tried. It's like he had far surpassed the level of 'incredible'. His moves were mesmerizing. I couldn't peel my eyes away from him; the way his feet moved, the way his black shirt lifted and I could see how impossibly toned he was despite his height, it was all so captivating that I couldn't look away. It didn't even matter that he was a man too. 

By the time his back fell to the ground in the most flawlessly performed Suicide I had ever seen, I was pretty sure my eyes would remain in the state of being this wide until the day I died. I could hear Armin snickering at my side. "I told you so," he said softly. I heard everyone clapping, and the other two girls walked over to the Corporal's side after killing the music. 

Armin was now poking insistently at my side, trying to get my attention. "Eren. You're staring at him." Instantly, I turned away. 

"What did we just see?" 

He laughed softly. "We just saw the sexiest street dance of our lives," he replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

I pushed at him. "Ew! Armin, I'm not gay!" 

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you _were_  just staring at the Corporal as if you could eat him alive." He didn't even try to hide the sexual innuendo. 

"That's disgusting," I muttered, although my mind - and my pants - weren't really protesting. 

I was just about to move away from the quickly dispersing crowd when I heard him. "Hey, kid." I was planning on fixing the Corporal, who was now standing right in front of me, with the deadliest glare he'd ever received in his life. But when my eyes fell on his, I felt like I was slowly being shrunk down to his size. And he started getting bigger and bigger. "Do you enjoy it?" 

I blinked, trying to get my voice to sound as intimidating as his eyes looked. "Excuse me?" I wasn't sure a squeak counted as intimidating. 

The man clicked his tongue in what seemed like irritation. "Being a piece of crap. Do you enjoy it?" 

And suddenly he wasn't all that great anymore. "I'm not a piece of crap!" Armin tugged at my shirt in a futile attempt to make me shut up before I said something to embarrass myself, but I was just too good at it to stop. "It's not my fault you're shorter than my friend!" 

His eye twitched. 

And then he walked away. 

"Wait!" I called out. Before I realized it, I was following after him. My hand landed on his shoulder so I could keep him in place, but he didn't stop walking; actually, escaping my hold seemed like the easiest task to him. Which it probably was, considering what I'd just seen. 

Still, I didn't give up. I caught up with him, walking at his side. "I didn't mean to insult you, I mean..you.." _don't say something stupid don't say something stupid,_ "You dance good." Oh thousand holy dicks, let me crawl into a hole and die. 

The Corporal stopped in his tracks, fixing me with an incredulous stare. "Are you completely serious right now?" He looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. Which I probably had. Shaking his head, he pointed over to Armin. "Go ask your friend for tips on how to flirt, kid." 

I blinked. "I'm not flirting with you!" I cried out desperately, watching as amusement lit up his eyes and a half-smirk creeped onto his face. 

"Sure you're not. You're also not gay, right? Isn't that what you said?" So he'd heard that, too. Great. 

I crossed my arms across my chest stubbornly. "I'm not gay," I confirmed. 

With a swift movement, his hand was on my chest, lips at my ear. I felt a shiver run through me, and this one wasn't because of the cold. "Watch your cock, it's getting hard as a rock." He said it in a singsong voice, drawing away with that same stupid smirk plastered to his stupid face, and my dick decided that this was the best time to sport a partial. This was so not my day. 

With a bemused chuckle, he looked down at my pants and lifted an eyebrow. I could feel my cheeks heating up so fast that I thought I would melt into a puddle of shame. But then things got worse. 

The tall girl, Hanji, came over and patted the Corporal's shoulder. "Who is this, Levi? Is he a new toy?" So his name was Levi. By the way he glared at Hanji, I could tell I really wasn't supposed to know that. 

"He's just a random brat." _Well, ouch._ "I'm teaching him the ways of the gay." 

"Lucky boy," she hummed, offering him a bottle of water. He accepted it, lifting an eyebrow as I stayed there and stared at him. 

He pointed at Armin with a move of his head. "Your friend's waiting, kid." 

I turned over to look at a concerned Armin, then back to Levi. His gaze was strict; he was waiting for me to leave. And I was planning to do exactly that, before my mouth decided to act on its own again. "My name is Eren," I mumbled, so quickly that even I could hardly make sense of what I had said. I watched him lift an eyebrow, and then the smirk was back. 

"Bye, kid." 

So I turned and left. 

 


End file.
